Angela Tresor
Angela is known for being a very optimistic person, showing love and care for Bella like a younger sister. In fact, she has loads of fun dressing Bella up like a 'three dimensional doll' as she describes it as well as decorating for and throwing parties. She loves to sing with music three octaves higher than the song really is with her silvery bell-like voice which some would find to be annoying but Angela isn't someone who particularly cares. She enjoys it as a hobby and not as a career and therefore doesn't pay attention to any criticism she gets for her singing. On top of that, she keeps up with the latest fashion, given that she loves shopping at expensive shops in large malls as well as makeovers and playing the stock market to make some extra cash. Personally, in regards to Bella, Angela thinks she should be doing things that every normal teenager does and finds it odd that she seems to have no interest in anything and understands why Cedric finds her uninteresting and boring but she tries to help Bella anyway by forcing her to come out of her shell and act like a teenager whether it's hanging out at the movies or buying things for Bella. Outside of Bella and her family, Angela loves making new friends with others, be it human or otherwise. She doesn't discriminate against other species, believing that everyone no matter what or who they are should feel wanted in this world despite feeling otherwise with how they were brought up and the environment they were raised in. With anyone she meets, including those she's close to, she loves joking around with them, at the very least to lighten a very dull or tension filled mood. Being a vampire, she has complete control over her thirst, while she does like any vampire, can smell the scent off of every human, be it a good or bad one, she refrains from biting them and feeds off of animals only. Something she believes all vampires should do, including her husband but she's come to learn over the years that she can't force people to do what 'she' wants them to do. Angela has a tendency to ignore the advice others give her, preferring to do things her way which results in the outcome being better or worse than predicted. Majority of the time, the outcome with her doing things her way turns out for the better, especially if the advice given to her, she doesn't agree with it. She has an unhealthy obsession with buying expensive clothes and stocks her closet with insane amounts of it. She refuses to wear the same outfit twice in the same day or week and will also not let her family not do the same. She's oftentimes disappointed when Bella refuses to dress like she wishes, liking to wear casual tomboy type clothes rather than a skirt or a dress from time to time. Concerning Angela's appearance, while she doesn't dislike it, because she was turned years ago at a young age, she retains the body and appearance of someone who looks eighteen or nineteen years old despite being hundreds of years old. When her and Cedric get into their occasional quarrels with one another, she dislikes it very much when he likes to call her 'old' just to annoy her as opposed to simply calling her annoying, in which case, she doesn't hesitate to punch him out of irritation for it. She rarely shows it but she only becomes irritated when Cedric does or says something she dislikes but other than that, Angela's mood is usually a calm and cheerful one. Appearance Angela is 5'5'' ''with shoulder-length black hair with lighter purple highlights along with several fringes coming down past her brown eyes. Her skin complexion is a mixture of tint peach and pale and for her age, she has a noticeable bust size, ranging between a B and C cup. She's the shortest of the Tresors compared to the rest of them who are much taller than herself. As for her eyes are more narrowed and change from the color brown to golden when she's a vampire and red when she thirsts for blood. She wears a lot of formal casual clothes, her main attire being a pink blouse with a purple undershirt, all over white business suit and the bottom of it being a skirt that stops just above her knees, purple tights with black spike high heels and an anklet around her right ankle. History Angela was born into a middle-class family in Biloxi, Mississippi in the year of 1901. Her father Micheal worked as a jeweler and a pearl trader while her mother Alice tended to the home because her father traveled quite often and wasn't always able to be home as much as he would've liked. Angela was prone to having premonitions of the future ever since she was a child, however, back then, they weren't always correct. She really spoke of her power because back then, people were known to persecute anyone with inhuman and unnatural abilities that they feared and didn't understand. It wasn't hard for word to get around to the townspeople when they found out something was going on and rather than cause grief to her family, she didn't say anything. But on two occasions, she tried warning a friend and a cousin of hers with her unfortunate predictions, not fully knowing if they would come true or not. When they refused to believe her, the predictions came true and she was blamed by the people for cursing them, earning her the title of 'witch' and 'changeling' from the townsfolk. One time, Angela had a vision of her mother being murdered horrifically by a stranger and tried to warn her about it. Surprisingly, her mother believed her but her father did not. Her mother kept her guard up and was often on edge, taking as many cautions as she could to keep the prediction that her daughter had warned her about from coming true. Unfortunately, after months of precautions with nothing serious happening, Alice eventually let her guard down and was eventually killed. While Angela saw it happen and tried to explain that it was murder, it was declared accidental and Micheal silenced his daughter. Within six months, her father remarried a blonde Yankee from Illinois whose father was a promising customer. Angela's stepmother treated her coldly while making a pet of her sister. She suspected that the marriage and her mother's murder were all planned and carried out by her father, who raged at her for suggesting ill of his new wife. And then Angela had a vision of her father and her mother's killer planning to kill her, revealing the true face of her father. She tried to hide in her closest relatives' house, but they drove her away as they still blamed her for the death of their son. She was then rushed to the town's marshal, but her father was already one step ahead of her. He told the townsfolk that his daughter had gone mad, and had her trapped in a mental asylum two counties away. While in the asylum, her head was shaved during the threat of typhoid outbreak. She also endured electroshock therapy which rendered her with total amnesia, but it also restored her naturally cheerful and humorous self. She was also put through bizarre experiments that involved blood transfusions that made her sick, nearly killing her. A vampire who worked at the asylum befriended Angela and treated her like a daughter. He also frequently visited her with objects hidden in his hands to test her powers, and shielded her from other horrifying treatments as best as he was able and little by little she was starting to get better from the horrific torture she'd been put through while locked up. One day, Angela had a vision of a powerful tracker named Joseph coming after her, which occurred the moment he caught her faint scent. She informed the vampire of this, and he planned to escape with her, but she still saw Joseph catching up to her, and every option he offered her ended the same way. When he decided to change her, Angela saw that this would be very close, and they might not have enough time. And so, the vampire immediately bit his own arm to draw just enough blood for her to ingest it. The taste Angela did not favor but it was the only way to save her from certain death by the vampire tracking her. What Angela didn't know was that this vampire she befriended was a shinso vampire and the only way to change her into his kind was for her to ingest some of his blood. For a mere human, the ending results could go either way, transforming them into a blood thirsty ghoul or changing them. In Angela's case, ingesting the vampire's blood turned her completely as he'd gone off to distract Joseph, sacrificing himself in the process, which made Joseph incredibly stronger. When Joseph finally found her, her blood was already fully turned and he decided to let her live a savaged existence to see how she might turn out in the future. When she woke up, the pain of the blood erased all of her memories, just like the shocking treatments did. But her premonitions were also intensified and she also developed empathetic abilities and her first vision was of Jace Tresor becoming her mate and of a happy future with the Tresor family. It is known that Angela and Bella are the only two people to ever escape Joseph. Unlike most of her adoptive family members, she developed a conscience on her own, which kept her from feeding on humans, though her success was sporadic. Knowing that she and Jace would join the Tresor family in the future, she started practicing a "vegetarian" lifestyle while waiting for him to show up. In 1948, she waited for him to arrive at an empty diner in Philadelphia, by now her self-control was comparable to the Tresors. She was very excited when he finally arrived, and Jace reciprocated her feelings very quickly. In 1950, they joined the Tresors coven and got married a short time after. Angela started using the surname 'Tresor'. Jace also used this surname but adapted to the surname 'Harrison' to ease some of the confusion and gossip they cause to the humans around them. Angela had come to love everyone in her adopted family, but grew increasingly fond of Cedric, who understood the burden of her supernatural talent. Sometime after joining the family, she attended several high schools and colleges and earned degrees in fashion design and international business. Plot With the rest of the family, Angela moved to Forks, Washington with them, attending Forks High School. It is when Cedric states that the scent of Bella Strandford's blood arises his thirst, Angela becomes interested more about the girl, since she had a vision of the two of them becoming good friends and knew that it could one day happen. Therefore, she seemed to at the time support the idea of Cedric being Bella's mate even though Cedric shot this idea and stated he had no romantic feelings towards Bella since he found her to be a boring and uninteresting girl. Angela seemed to disagree and wanted desperately to meet Bella but Cedric forbids her from doing so. During one day at school, she takes the initiative and introduces herself to Bella. When the girl comes to visit their home, Angela is polite and friendly, treating Bella as if she was a member of the Tresor family. Later on, the Tresor family decide to play some baseball, with Angela as the pitcher and invited Bella along to watch. She wanted her to join them but Bella had no interest in the sport but she didn't mind watching. Then out of the blue, three nomadic vampires Lydia and Vi and the one from Angela's past, Joseph showed up, thanks to Angela having had a vision of them doing so later on in the week but it was after hearing of the baseball game they decided to investigate. With Lydia taking the lead, Bella assumes that is the leader of the coven, but it is soon revealed that James is the leader, and they intentionally tried to fool the Tresors. Because the decisions are made so quickly, Angela fails in being able to see the coming events. Lydia becomes interested in their lifestyle and how they manage to survive day to day without feeding on humans and it is suggested by a member of the Tresor family they go back to the house and there, it will be explained. Though, unfortunately for Bella, she is unable to walk away without her scent being noticed by Joseph. But the situation is immediately defused by Lydia and the three vampires leave. Cedric and Angela are the only two that are aware of Joseph's intentions and that he won't give up so easily, which is why she suggest they try to leave town with Bella. Cedric find it to be a pain, especially when told that may be the case, Bella refused because she didn't want to leave her father unprotected. He devises a plan for her to go into hiding in Phoenix, Arizona while being accompanied by Angela and her husband Jace. The family works together while Bella is being hunted to keep Bella's father safe while also leading Joseph away from Bella with a false trail. While in Phoenix with Jace and Bella, Angela receives a vision of a ballet studio but is unclear of what it means. She also sees Bella's mother Renee's living room in Phoenix. They realize Joseph has changed his plans and immediately she calls Cedric to warn him. Just before the three of them reach the airport to meet Cedric, she sees Bella in the ballet studio, and although what she sees is unclear, but knows that it is something horrific and does not inform Bella of it. When they wait for the rest of their family at the airport, Bella slips away from the girls room, causing Angela great worry. They then realize immediately that Bella had gone to the studio with Cedric swearing and calling her an idiot for doing so before rushing there. They all arrive in time to fight Joseph off and kill him. In the process, Bella had been injured and bitten but Cedric quickly sucks the venom out of her blood to keep her from changing into a vampire while chastising her for doing something incredibly stupid. All the while, Angela doesn't leave their side while also finding how the two of them interact more as siblings to be quite comical. It's then she realizes that Cedric was indeed telling the truth. He did not show any interest in Bella romantically and worried for her like a big brother would. She assisted in Bella's treatment and for the first time smelling Bella's blood almost made her want to attempt to kill her but she remained under control of her thirst. After being informed that Bella is recovering, she presumably returns to Forks. After the incident, Cedric mentions to Bella that Angela went a little too far fabricating evidence to cover up the vampire attack on Bella. A few weeks after the event, Angela attends the high school prom with the rest of her family, helping Bella get ready. Bella described that Angela was 'treating her like a guinea pig barbie'. But Angela insisted that she should behave while playing with her as she has no memories of being human. At the prom, Angela is one of the people in the center of attention, captivating everyone with her looks, dress, and dancing. In other words, just having some good old fashioned fun. Sometime later, Angela arranges a party for Bella's seventeenth birthday and expected things to go smoothly, that is until things got out of hand with Bella getting a paper cut and Jace who doesn't abstain from drinking human blood, loses control. Cedric protects her but accidentally ends up shoving her into a pile of glass, furthering her injuries. When the Tresors leave Forks, Cedric requests that Alice not say goodbye to Bella partly because it would make it harder, and partly to make a clean break. During her time away, Angela takes time to research her human family with what little clues she had from Joseph and discovers that she had a younger sister named Cynthia and a niece, the latter of whom is still alive in Biloxi. She also found her grave and discovered that the date on her tombstone matched that of her admission to the asylum (she had stolen her old file from the asylum's records). However, she failed to find out much else and so never learned of her father's cruelty or her creator. Months later, Angela gets an unexpected vision of Bella jumping off a cliff and rushes back to Forks. Thinking that Bella committed suicide, she travels to Forks as fast as she can, driving in her adoptive father's car. She soon arrives at Bella's house and is confused to find her alive. It is discovered later that Angela cannot see the Quileute shape-shifters, which is why she didn't see Jacob Black pull Bella out of the water or Vi's return. After some explanation about the cliff diving vision, she is more relaxed and goes hunting because Bella has asked her to stay for awhile. She tells Bella what the Tresors have been up to and finds out how hard it was for Bella when they all left her. Ruby is the one that tells Cedric over a phone call (this is because he wasn't staying with the rest of the family at the current time and Ruby mostly did it out of spite because of her own personal dislike of Bella), which was why Angela returned to Forks. Jaob is also the one that tells Edward that Bella's father Charlie was planning a funeral and it caused Cedric to believe he was talking about Bella's funeral, but he was actually referring to Harry Clearwater's. Angela sees this and helps Bella get to Volterra, Italy to stop Cedric from exposing himself to the world and being killed by the Volturi. When they arrive. Angela steals a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo to make it in time, thanks to her newfound love of the car, she asks later of Cedric for one as a gift. She asks Jace to stay put to protect him. In the Vulturi's headquarters, Angela convinces Aro that Bella will become a vampire in the future, allowing them to leave safely. By the time they all return to Forks, the family is present and welcomed back, officially moving to town. However, their stay in Forks would be short-lived as Angela's parents (the heads of the Tresor family) suggest they move to somewhere further out and they decide on Tokyo, Japan. Angela didn't want to leave Forks, having made so many friends there, including Bella but she knew that she couldn't put her family in danger because of her own wants. But at the same time, they did get off the hook and all of them had agreed to turn Bella into their kind, though she is unsure of Bella's transformation will turn out like her own when she was first turned. For that, she does become worrisome that it might be too much for Bella to handle and it isn't easy to become a shinso vampire since one has to ingest the blood or be injected with it. The outcome of both possibilities could end devastatingly or good in the end. But her vision was assured that Bella would make it through the transformation process and so, through ingesting Cedric's blood, Bella became a shinso vampire but her transformation took three days to be completed and during those days, Angela stayed by her side through the pain. Once it'd subsided, they all headed for Tokyo, Japan where Angela enrolled herself into T-A Private Girls as a first year university student to get her A.A. Degree in Fashion Design. All the while, she's also intrigued by the many strange happenings of the place but at the same time, they worry her. The power in which surrounds the city causes her to have frequent visions, more so than she normally would, all of them being factually correct once the events take place. A recent vision of Angela's allowed her to see the entire destruction of Tokyo through horrific and catastrophic upcoming events. However, she is unsure whether or not this vision will come to pass but should it, believes that it can be changed. At the very least, she tries to keep a close watch on Bella and because Tokyo seems to be more prone to human hunters, Angela also keeps on her toes to watch out for them as not all of them are understanding and warns not just her family but Bella as well to be careful. She also encourages Bella to make friends at her new school, Tsukuba Academy and try to at the very least act like a normal teenagers despite no longer being one. As for herself, she will focus on her school and keeping her family safe in this town and she will too make some new friends in this town. Relationships Jace Harrison Jace Harrison is Angela's husband and it is him who she foresaw finding her in a vision, before he came looking for her. They met face-to-face in a diner located in Philadelphia, where she told him that she had been waiting a long time for his arrival. A little bewildered but intrigued with her knowing him, Jace "bowed his head like a good southern gentleman" and answered, "I'm sorry, ma'am." She offered him her hand, a non-verbal question of whether or not he would like to go with her. He did indeed take her hand, as the sight of it brought him hope "for the first time in almost a century". During their companionship and travels, Angela and Jace fell in love. By 1950, they found Karl with assistance from her visions and have been part of his coven ever since. They are stated to be soul mates and have been married legally once. Their distinctly understanding love is what separates them from other couples, and they are both very protective of each other. Karl Tresor Karl Tresor is Angela adoptive father. She foresaw herself and Jasper joining Karl and his "family" long before their encounter. After meeting up with Jace in 1948, Alice sought them out through her visions and eventually found them in 1950. Karl and the rest of their family welcomed them with open arms. Ever since then, they have formed a strong family bond. She respects Karls compassion and ties to the family, loving him as a father. Karl, in turn, trusts her instincts and abilities even when she isn't sure herself at times. When she first left with Jace during the family crisis, he is the first one to profess his respect of her wishes. Esther Tresor Esther Tresor is Angela's adoptive mother. Esther and Angela treat each other as mother and daughter. Not much is known about their relationship, but it is known that they care for each other deeply. When Bella challenges Darren to an arm wrestle on the table, Angela argues, saying Esther likes that table and Esther is thankful for this. Cedric Tresor Cedric Tresor is Angela's adoptive brother. Cedric shares the closest bond to Angela as siblings, as she has an understanding attitude, although Cedric sometimes finds her annoying. Also, he understands her burdens of constantly receiving visions of the future, thanks to his gift of mind reading. Angela is continually referenced as Edward's favorite sister. While Bella and Angela become closer to each other, Angela and Cedric also become closer. They enjoy each other's company and treat each other like blood siblings. When Cedric is in range, he is able to experience Angela's visions. Isabella Stradford Isabella Stradford is Angela's closest friend and a new addition to the Tresor family who retains her original name. Angela foresaw Bella's arrival since before she came into their lives. She comes to love Bella as a sister and originally believed that Cedric had feelings for her but much like the others, he treated her as a little sister and nothing else. Alice is closest to Bella, though she tends to annoy her with her sense of fashion, spirit, and love for celebrations and gifts. During a family meeting, Alice is the first to vote in Bella's favor to join their family as a vampire. Ruby Harrison Ruby Tresor is Angela's adoptive sister and the two of them are extremely close as sister because they share a love of fashion and shopping. Ruby only watched in amusement when Angela held Bella hostage in her room for a slumber party. Despite their closeness, Angela does have to tell Ruby a lot of the times to cease her prattling pertaining to her dislike towards Bella but other than that, the two do not disagree on anything else but that. Darren Tresor Darren Tresor is Angela's adoptive brother. Not much is known about their relationship, but it is known that Angela and Darren like each other very much as siblings. Like the rest of his family and their acquaintances, he trusts her advice more than others' when it comes to their safety. Darren enjoys playing chess with Jace and Ruby more than Angela, because of her ability to see his future, which allows her to keep track of his moves. He also dislikes playing chess with Cedric, because he can read his thoughts. He also finds her closeness to Cedric annoying now and then. Jacob Black Jacob Black is the Alpha of the Black pack that protects Forks and a close friend to the family. They did not have a good start in their relationship, mostly because Jacob is a "werewolf" (later revealed to be a "shape-shifter"), the natural enemy of vampires. Also, Angela dislikes the smell of them and her inability to see them in her vision and sometimes calls it annoying. However, when the vampire Vi prepares an army to kill Bella, they decide to destroy it together. Since then, they began to form a weak friendship, which improves when Jacob gives protection to them from Sam's wolf pack. Although Angela dislikes werewolves, she doesn't think a treaty with them is necessarily a bad thing. Angela Gallery angela_tresor001.png angelatresor005.png angelabanner.png angelabanner001.png angelasig.png Trivia *Angela Tresor was portrayed after Alice Cullen from the Twilight series. Also *Shinso Vampires *Ruby Harrison *Isabella Stradford *List of T-A Private Academy Students